


Unlit.

by ilbtz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, M/M, Top Tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilbtz/pseuds/ilbtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little side project while I'm bored. Josh tells Tyler he has a crush on him, but at first tyler seems wary of it. A few days past and tension is high between them. When it's the night after a show, Josh finally gets to know what Tyler thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing to pass the time! I think this probably takes place recently (as of October 2015), during or before the Blurryface tour began. It gets pretty NSFW like there is gay stuff down there so read at your own risk! Hope you like it! (I put a couple jokes in there for Ian, who I'm writing this for)

It's a quiet afternoon for the pair. Josh and Tyler had been out in town just looking around and exploring the shops. Not anything super exciting. Now they were stopped for lunch at a little café, enjoying a sandwich and some tea. Josh considers his options. He wants to tell Tyler today, since any other day they would be surrounded by other people, and he might not have the nerve built up. He doesn't know why today he is prepared more than any other.

"Hey, Josh," Tyler smiles as he sips his drink

"Yeah?" Josh is interrupted from his thoughts. He looks very clearly nervous about something, but Tyler doesn't want to bother him about it.

"So, you want to take pictures of each other and tweet it?" the slimmer man questions, with the sun glinting off his eyes as he turns his head ever so slightly.

"Uh, yeah! Sure."

Tyler begins to pull out his phone and open the camera feature when Josh clears his throat.

"Tyler.." Josh's voice is a little shaky. He pauses for a moment and takes a breath. Tyler looks up at him, curiosity showing in his face.

"I," his voice is barely a whisper. Someone walks past and he waits for them to get far enough away, "Uh, I have, uh.."

"Yeah?" 

This is it.

"I have a bit of a crush on you. I know that that's kind of out of, uh, nowhere but I've been thinking about this for years now and, uh, I didn't know how to tell you so I figured, uh, I guess now might be an, um, okay time and, uh, I hope that's not super weird, uh, yeah sorry. I shouldn't have even, um, sorry, Tyler."

Tyler had frozen in place. His mouth was slightly agape and he clearly was quite shocked to hear everything he just had. 

"I think I need to go. Back to the hotel. I'll just, uh, talk to you later. Bye," Tyler stumbled his way to his feet and walked quickly away. Josh simply sat there flabbergasted with his head in his hands. 'oh God what did I just do', was the only thought running through his head, with many variations of it as well.

\----

The next few nights passed as if nothing had happened but Josh was still incredibly shaken up by Tyler's reaction. 

Another show that night. It had been amazing, but extremely physically exhausting, as Josh thought. The crowd had given him a sort of energy as usual, but it wasn't the same this time. This time it was the only thing that could keep him going, mentally at least. He was stressed, to say the least. For all he knew his hair was going to start falling out. Tyler was acting distant, as he had since, but he still spoke to Josh at least. After the concert was over and they were back in the hotel, Josh decided he needed a minute to breathe, to think. 

The balcony seemed a nice enough idea. It was, in fact. There was a pleasant breeze, and the chance to look out at the stars was never one for Josh to miss. It was where he felt most at peace when he was on tour. While he was thinking, he had forgotten he had left the door open, and so he didn't notice the quiet padding of Tyler's bare feet onto the patio. 

"Josh."

The drummer jolted up from his position leaning against the railing. 

"Tyler! You scared me, sorry."

Tyler was expressionless. His face was tense.

"You said you had a crush on me, right?"

The color drained from Josh's face. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"I... I did."

"Well, uh, I have something to tell you," Tyler paused, but continued his sentence before Josh could interject, "I love you."

Tyler moved ever so subtly forward and pressed his lips gently against Josh's. He smelled sweet, Josh thought. His lips were soft like velvet and his face radiated a heat that matched the heat coming out of Josh's now bright red face. It matched color too.

Tyler quickly pulled away and he turned swiftly to sprint back inside. It was too embarrassing for either of them apparently.

Joshua took a deep breath and headed inside after him.

"Tyler, I," Josh saw him sitting on the bed, legs folded beneath his arms, "I love you too."

And just like that they were kissing again, Josh was on top of Tyler and their mouths were pressed together. It was a bit uncomfortable with their faces smashed against each other like they were, but neither of them was going to say anything, for the moment. Tyler pressed up and rolled them over so he was on top, pulled his lips away. "Do you want to, uh," he stopped as Josh nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face.

They went back to kissing and Tyler began to unbutton Josh's pants and his shirt, helping him slide them off, landing on the floor with a quiet 'whoomph'. Tyler lifted his shirt off as well, and began to undo his pants, and they hit the ground right on top of Josh's clothes.

Tyler's hand slid down Josh's chiseled torso and he kissed his band mate's jaw and neck, down to his chest until he got to the waistband of his underwear. The singer slid his hand down below and wrapped his fingers around Josh's dick, rubbing up and down gently, before pulling it out and softly placing his lips around it. He moved slowly down and back up, all the while glancing up at Josh's face, consumed in ecstasy, and feeling around his back with his free hand.

Soon they switched and Josh was down on his knees moaning as he pulled out Tyler's slightly longer cock and began to lick up the shaft and then dive down and suck it deep into his throat. 

Tyler eventually pulled Josh onto his feet and kissed him again, quickly, before pushing him back onto the bed and lifting his legs up. Tyler pressed his mouth onto Josh's ass and began to work him open with his tongue, while Josh groaned quietly, mostly saying his name or some curse word. Mostly the name.

"Are you ready?" Tyler was holding Josh's legs up, ass in the air off the edge of his bed, hole stretched open.

"I think so."

Tyler placed the head of his member against Josh's entrance and pressed gently. 

"Ty! Oh, shit.."

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. Yeah."

Tyler pressed further in until he had sunk up to the base. It was an incredible feeling, the most powerful sensation he had felt in a while. He moved his hips back and thrust again, and back, and forward, and back, and forward, getting into a rhythmic pumping motion, while Josh weakly played with his own cock.

As he kept going, Tyler began to feel that hot, tight feeling in his lower abdomen. 

"Josh, I'm getting close,"

"Me too, don't worry," Josh smiled gently before collapsing into moans again. 

The feeling got tighter and tighter until it all shot out, Tyler releasing into Josh with a gasp. At the same time Josh shot out onto his own chest and covered himself in semen.

"I... Love you, Josh," Tyler was panting, an almost smug grin on his face.

"Love you too, Ty," Josh was limp, a full smile on his.

\----

The next morning was a quiet one. They woke up later, since they had stayed up past midnight the previous night.

"So," Josh started, "Wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"You mean a date?"

"Yeah."

Tyler giggled, "Oh, yeah sure. Sounds nice."

Josh nodded happily, "A date it is. Glad to know you have a crush on me too, Ty."

"I guess if that's what you want to call it," Tyler shot back, teeth flashing.

"Unlit."

"Unlit."


End file.
